


Crawl

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, F/M, Fucking, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A night out turns to a play session when Alex and his love get home.





	Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the image posted on Instagram of Alex crouched down on stage during the Layla music video filming.
> 
> Also, I used Google Translate for the Danish so I'm so sorry if the language is butchered.

Their night out was one dreams are made of. Alex was a perfect gentleman. He made her feel beautiful and desired, needed. His eyes never strayed to another. He seemed genuinely interested in her and their conversation. It was utterly perfect.  
On the ride home, she gazed at their locked fingers until she felt the faintest brush on her cheek. Her eyes met his clear blue ones. His plump, kissable lips curved into a loving smile. The back of his hand hovered above her cheek where she’d turned to look at him. He tucked a hair behind her ear.  
“I’m not letting you go, baby.”  
“I know. I just-“ She took a shaking breath. “Tonight has been simply wonderful, Alex. A dream, really.” She smiled.  
He leaned in, slipping his hand to rest on the back of her head. “Does that make me the man of your dreams?”  
“Yes.” She answered unabashedly and without hesitation. The tip of his nose nuzzled her cheek then her nose. His hand slipped from hers and glided fingertips up her thigh, under her skirt and between her legs. She opened them. “Alex…”  
He shushed her then pressed his lips to hers, tender and closed. His exploring fingertips petted her pussy lips then slipped between them. She whimpered. A touch to her clit made her jerk. Those curious fingers dipped down to her opening. “Du er sa vad.” He thrust his fingers in as far as they would go. She gasped and he kissed her harder, open mouthed this time. “Fucking soaked, baby…”  
“Alex-“ She gasped again as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, working his fingers in and out of her. His tongue plunged between her glossy, open lips and he groaned. Her hips rolled against his hand, her legs opening more. “Alex?”  
“Cum for me, baby.” He pulled away from the kiss with her bottom lip between his teeth. “I can feel you clenching already.” He was right. She was trembling on the edge of her orgasm, ready to cum. Then it was there and she cried out, throwing her head back. He laughed softly then withdrew his fingers. He waited for her eyes to flutter open before he laid them on his tongue and sucked them clean, moaning in delight.  
“You couldn’t have waited until we got back to the flat?”  
“No.” He kissed her rather chaste for having just fingered her in the backseat of a black cab. He relaxed back in the seat, the tent of his cock in his dress slacks visible even in the low light. She shifted to crawl over him, palming him through the slacks. He grabbed her wrist and shook his finger in front of her face. “No, not yet, baby. You haven’t earned my cock.”  
“Yes, Alex.” She sat back, but he pulled her across his lap. She looked down at her hands clasped against her bare thighs. “I just wanted to make you feel good.”  
He hushed her, tipping her chin back to look at her beautiful face. “And you will.” 

She sat on her knees, resting her ass on her heels as she waited patiently for him. The room was slightly chilly and she shivered, her nipples pulling tighter. The door behind her closed with a click. His bare feet made no sound on the hardwood floor. His fingertips ghosted along her bare shoulders, springing up gooseflesh in their wake. Nude, kneeling, eyes downcast, palms resting on her thighs; she was perfection.  
“Are you ready, killing?”  
“Ja, Hr.”  
“God pige…” He opened the closet and pulled out two large leather cuffs and a spreader bar. “Arms back, killing. Clasp your hands at your elbows.”  
“Ja, Hr.” She did as he instructed. The cool leather wrapped around her forearms and wrists. It stretched her shoulders and back, pushing her chest out further.  
“God pige.” He kissed her left shoulder lightly. “Forward.”  
“Sir?”  
He walked around her and slapped her cheek, lightly. “Du vil tale dansk eller du vil blive straffet.”  
“Ja, Hr.” She swallowed. Her Danish wasn’t that good. This helped her to learn, but it also made him punish her during play.  
“Lay on your belly.” She did so carefully, trying not to look like a trussed-up slug. He strapped her left ankle into the steel cuff then pulled her right one out further to strap it in. “There. You look…exquisite.” He crouched in front of her, tugging the darker blue trousers up his thighs just a bit. “Now, I want you to crawl to me.” He rested his hand on his knee. “Down there.” He pointed to the opposite end of the room. She whimpered. “Ah, ah, ah, no complaining, killing or I will jerk off on that beautiful ass and leave you bound and wanting until morning. Understood?”  
“Ja, Hr.”  
“God pige.” He smoothed his hand over her ass. She watched him pad silently to the other end of the room. He’d removed his tie but left his jacket on and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. His longish brown hair fell about his painfully beautiful face. “Nu kravle til mig, killing.”  
It took some awkward and slightly painful maneuvering to get up onto her knees. It bowed her back and pushed her ass out. Her arousal dripped down her thighs. He licked his lips as he watched her find the best way to move forward. Her breasts and shoulders rubbed uncomfortably against the hardwood as she crawled without use of her arms. Her irritation and frustration made him smirk.  
Alex rubbed his cock through the tight fabric at his crotch. He loved watching the way her body moved with her effort. She wasn’t doing too badly. Her soft grunts made him think of other ways he could make her grunt. The mirror at the opposite end of the room allowed him to see her slit. She might be irritated, angry, frustrated even…but by god, she was drenched. The light glinted off her pussy juices as she moved.  
“God pige, killing. You’re almost here. And without complaining.” He shifted to kneel. “I have a treat for you, killing.” He opened his trousers and pulled out his cock, stroking it slowly. He bit his lip, sighing as he reached the end with a twist of his hand. “You want my cock, ja?”  
“Ja, Hr.” He continued to slowly stroke himself. His breath coming in shorter and quicker pants the closer she got to him. He had taken his time, nice and slow, but he felt ready to burst by the time she reached him.  
“Op, pa dine knae.” She grunted softly with effort as she pushed her upper body up and shifted to her knees. He held her chin. “Aben.” Her wide eyes stared up at him expectantly with faux innocence. She licked her lips, an action his darkened and intense gaze followed. Then her lips parted, her tongue peeking out. He held his cock with his other hand then teased it along her lips, smacking it against her cheek then her tongue. She moaned in want.  
“Vaer venlig, hr.”  
Alex’s breath hitched in anticipation before he gave her what she wanted, sliding his cock over her waiting tongue. She closed her lips around his length, sighing in contentment, her eyes closing as well. He watched her with hooded eyes as she blissfully bobbed up and down his cock, sucking in slow, lazy draws. The pad of his thumb caressed her cheek bone, causing her eyes to flutter open. He smiled down at her then moved to grip her jaw securely.  
His hips drew back, the head of his cock perched precariously on her wet her lips. She smiled, pressing her tongue between her teeth. He shuddered. “Such a good girl, baby.” He turned her around, the bar scraping the wood floor. He braced his knees against it, pinning her in place. He grabbed her forearms and leaned her forward enough for her ass to stick out. He held his cock out straight then used his grip on her arms to pull her back.  
“Oh fuck…Alex…” Her head dropped forward as the pleasure swam through. His cock stretched her open until her ass rested against his pubic bone. He grinded against her, making her wriggle on his cock.  
“Sa smuk du er…” His voice came out low, raspy. His fingertips ghosted down her spine. She shivered, nipples pulling tight once more. Those fingertips pushed her forward until her forehead rested on the hardwood. His grip tightened on her arms as he drew his hips back before he surged forward, filling her again. Her grunt of surprised pleasure curled his lips into a wicked smirk.  
“Oh fuck. Oh god.” Her body trembled, the tension in her back making her undulate. She wanted to push back against him but he held her in place. She couldn’t pull his hair or his clothes. She couldn’t scratch or cling. She just laid there, trussed up and spread open, being fucked by the man she loved. His thrusts grew faster, harder. The wet slap of skin on skin added to her keens and cries, his primal grunts and shouts. His grip became bruising.  
“Vaer venlig, vaer-vaer-pu-plea….oh fuck, please, Alex. PLEASE!”  
He let go of her arms to slap her ass, hard. “Darlig pige!” She gasped as he slapped her ass against. He leaned over her, rutting into her, growling and groaning. He slapped her tits where they swayed with each hard thrust. “I told you-“  
“Undskyld! Undskyld, hr!”  
Alex scratched his nails down her contracting belly. “I want you to cum, killing. Cum for me now…or you don’t get to.” He pinched her clit and she bucked against him, making him clench his jaw. Then their bodies were moving together, riding each other’s thrusts. He began to pant. Her body tremored hard under his fingers as he stroked and pinched her clit.  
The wave of dull warmth swamped her, becoming sharp heat in a scream of ecstasy. She came in a gush, soaking his trousers. He clenched his jaw, thighs shaking as her body quivered around him. His thrusts faltered, his cock spasming as he came. Blood rushed through her head and made her feel light. His forehead rested between her shoulders. His lips pressed to her sweaty skin. He wrapped her arms around his waist. “Jeg elsker dig.”  
She licked her lips. “Jeg elser dig, too Alex.”


End file.
